


Teeth

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody(2018): behind the scenes [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Get Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: Rami and Aaron’s conversation before being rudely interrupted by Joe, Gwil and Ben.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I have become obsessed with this series! I got the idea of Rami/Aaron from brianmayplease on tumblr.

“And...cut!” 

Rami relaxed back into the sofa, and noticed Aaron doing the same. As he fell out of the Freddie Mercury persona, and back into Rami Malek, he felt the foax confidence melt away, being replaced by quiet discomfort. 

He has never appreciated Freddie’s confidence until he had to wear the false teeth himself. Not only were they uncomfortable and unfamiliar in his mouth, he could feel people’s eyeline drop to his mouth when they glanced at him in passing, and tried desperately to hide the teeth behind his hands and ducking his head to hide his face. 

“You guys are done for the morning, you can go get the costumes off” a supervisor told them, and they both gratefully made their way towards the makeup trailer.

Aaron has his makeup removed much faster than Rami, but waited for him near the trailer door. Rami thought it was slightly reminiscent of Jim waiting at Freddie’s trailer before Live Aid. 

The last thing to be removed was the teeth, and Rami immediately relaxed. With a smile and a “thank you” to his makeup artist, he joined Aaron to go to lunch. 

“Where are the others?” He asked when they all got outside. 

“I think Ben, Joe and Gwil have already gone to lunch. Allen and Lucy I think went home. There are only a few band scenes this afternoon.” Aaron explained. Rami nodded.

“Do you not like the teeth?” Aaron asked. Rami just shrugged.

“They are really uncomfortable. And I can feel everyone staring at me. I look rediculous” 

“You don’t look rediculous, Rami. And if they are staring at you, Freddie Mercury was a legend.” 

“I know, and it’s an honour to play him, but I know how stupid I look and I think about it even more when people are staring at my face.” 

“They look adorable” Aaron muttered quietly. Rami blushed and stopped walking. Aaron turned around to face him. 

“What did you just say?” Rami asked quietly. Aaron felt panic swell inside of him. Ever since he had first met Rami, he had been captivated by him. He had assumed that Rami wouldn’t be interested and therefore had not acted on these feelings. 

“Um, nothing I just-“ Aaron stuttered.

“Do you really think that?” Rami asked, his cheeks tinged slightly pink. 

“Yeah, I think you’re adorable with or without the teeth. I always have.”

“I think you’re beautiful. I’m really glad it was you to be cast as Jim. I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else” 

Aaron placed his hand on the back of Rami’s neck and pulled him closer, placing his lips on Rami’s. Rami responded immediately, placing his hands on Aaron’s back and pulling him closer, turning his head to get a better angle. 

When Rami heard a familiar voice from nearby, he pulled away gently from Aaron, leaving one last kiss on his lips and then looking over at the source of the noise.

“DO YOU THINK BRIAN MAY EATS PRAWNS?” Ben Hardy’s voice echoed around the quiet set and Rami glanced over at Aaron. 

“I found Ben”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to know who liked it, and even if you didn’t, some constructive feedback would be helpful! Thanks!


End file.
